<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Hobbit : Une claque inattendue. by PoneyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848268">Le Hobbit : Une claque inattendue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose'>PoneyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Claque, Cultural Differences, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, Slapping, différence de culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt :<br/>Bilbo est énervé par Thorin pour une raison quelconque et fini par lui mettre une claque.<br/>Thorin et la compagnie sont choqués, mais pas aussi choqué que Bilbo quand il apprend que cette claque est une demande en mariage des plus délicates dans la culture naine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Hobbit : Une claque inattendue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/686735">The Hobbit: An Unexpected Slap</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAlex/pseuds/SarahAlex">SarahAlex</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, nouvelle petite traduction, un peu plus courte ici. :D<br/>ENJOY !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Espèce de stupide, borné… » Juste pour une fois, Bilbo s'autorisa à oublier ses manières. Il s'en fichait que toute la compagnie les regarde avec une attention soutenue, ou que sa propre famille n'approuverait pas le moindre irrespect envers un membre de la royauté. « Avoir été sauvé par moi, était-ce vraiment si humiliant que tu doives maintenant risquer ta vie à chaque occasion pour prouver ta virilité ?! »<br/>
Le fait que Thorin se tenait juste debout, le regard noir, mais ne disant rien, pourrait probablement faire mourir de peur le hobbit. Et bien… Pas aujourd'hui.<br/>
« Je jure sur mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle Bullroarer Took, » continua de râler Bilbo. « que la prochaine fois que tu essaieras de refaire un truc stupide comme ça, j'oublierai que tu es un roi et je te… Je te mettrais une claque tellement forte que… »</p>
<p>Plusieurs nains hoquetèrent et Bilbo même pouvait jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un glapir de surprise. Ce qui, finalement, le fit se taire et réfléchir un moment. Venait-il juste de menacer le leader de leur petit groupe de violence physique ?<br/>
Thorin ne semblait pas offensé, cependant. C'était un mélange de choc et d'embarras sur son visage, et avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers le sol, il regarda presque désespérément vers la compagnie comme s'il cherchait de l'aide.<br/>

Balin s'éclaircit finalement la gorge en s'approchant d'eux. Il serra doucement l'épaule de Bilbo.<br/>
« Thorin va réfléchir sérieusement à ta demande, mon gars. » Assura-t-il au hobbit.<br/>

Mais Bilbo ne comprenait rien, et soudain, il se retrouva conduit près du feu.<br/>

« Réfléchir à propos de… Quoi ? Ecoutez, je sais que ce que j'ai dit n'était pas très correct, mais j'ai seulement son intérêt en tête, je ne pensais pas… »<br/>

Sa tirade fut interrompue par une voix basse mais ferme qui stoppa Bilbo dans son élan.<br/>

« Je… j'accepte. »</p>
<p>0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0</p>
<p>« J'AI FAIT QUOI ? »<br/>

Dwalin souffla d'exaspération et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son frère lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant que le guerrier n'ait la chance d'empirer la situation.<br/>

« Te rappelles-tu la manière dont Dwalin et moi nous sommes salués dans ta maison ? » Demanda le vieux nain et Bilbo acquiesça, semblant encore plus confus. « Les coups de tête sont réservés pour la famille, ou les amis très proches. Les claques, aussi étrange cette coutume puisse te paraître, est perçue comme un moyen de prouver ta force. Tu peux uniquement mettre une claque à ton promis ou ta promise une fois dans ta vie – quand tu le ou la demandes en mariage – pour lui montrer ce que tu comptes faire à ses autres prétendants. C'est plutôt symbolique maintenant, mais dans le passé, plus tu frappais fort, plus tu étais attentionné. »<br/>

Bilbo se souvint de ses propres mots, cligna des yeux et tomba à la renverse sur le sol, respirant difficilement.<br/>
Dwalin se moqua, mais Kili et Fili s'accroupirent rapidement aux côtés du hobbit, jouant les éventails de leurs mains.<br/>

« Tout va bien, Maître Boggins. Votre proposition était aussi impressionnante que possible. » Assura Kili, une véritable admiration dans ses yeux brillants. Fili marmonna en accord.<br/>

« Oui, notre oncle s'en fiche du manque de réelle claque. Vous serez bientôt un membre de la famille.»<br/>

Bilbo se mit à tousser.<br/>

« Je… J'ai besoin d'une minute. »<br/>

« Tu dois allez parler à Thorin, p'tit gars. » Cette fois, Dwalin n'autorisa pas à son frère de le couper. Ils avaient dorloté le hobbit assez longtemps. « C'est vraiment impoli de demander quelqu'un en mariage avant de s'enfuir au loin. »<br/>

Oui, Dwalin avait probablement raison, Bilbo en était conscient, mais il ne n'était pas au courant, comment était-ce possible que personne ne l'ait prévenu avant ? 'Ecoute, semi-homme, ce sont des nains. Ils aiment la nourriture, les choses qui brillent, et fait bien attention à ne jamais mettre un claque à l'un d'entre eux, sinon tu pourrais finir fiancé à celui-ci !' Il inspira. Il expira.<br/>

« C'est juste. Je vais aller le trouver et lui dire... »<br/>

Soudainement, les jeunes nains sautèrent pour se redresser et quand Bilbo leva la tête, Thorin était debout à côté de ses vieux amis.<br/>

« Je vais parler à Bilbo seul à seul. » Il semblait aussi dépourvu d'émotion et fier qu'à l'accoutumée, mais quand les conseillers autoproclamés de Bilbo partirent, sa posture se brisa et il s'appuya contre un arbre, les yeux fermés. « Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu disais, j'ai raison ? »<br/>

Bilbo aurait bien aimé que Thorin lui en veuille, mais il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix de leur chef.<br/>

« Non. Balin me l'a expliqué il y a juste un instant, je… »<br/>

« Tout va bien, semi-homme. » Thorin se redressa sans jamais rencontrer les yeux de Bilbo. « Il était inconvenant et... assez idiot de ma part de supposer que tu sois familier de nos plus anciennes coutumes. Je te prie de m'excuser. Considère que l'affaire est close. »<br/>

D'une certaine manière, ça sonna faux aux oreilles de Bilbo. Le roi fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et le hobbit se ressaisit enfin.<br/>

« Alors ! » Claqua-t-il, car si Thorin ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, alors lui, le ferait. « Tu as réussi à trouver une échappatoire plutôt facile, n'est-ce pas ? »<br/>

Thorin se retourna, la confusion se peignant sur son visage.<br/>

« Bilbo ? » S'étrangla-t-il.<br/>

« Quand Bofur m'a parlé du dragon et que je me suis évanoui, tu m'as donné du temps et j'ai fini par me ressaisir. Lorsque j'ai été confronté pour la première fois aux dangers de ce voyage, j'ai échoué, mais ensuite, si je puis me permettre, j'ai réussi à prouver ma valeur auprès de toi et des autres. Je suis dé- désolé si je ne fais pas ce que tu attends de moi immédiatement, je ne suis pas un nain, je n-ne suis pas… » 

Une pensée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit - il devait avoir l'air ridicule avec ses grands gestes et ses mains tremblantes, bégayant comme un idiot. Mais Thorin ne se moquait pas de lui, non, il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Bilbo essayait de lui dire, ce vieil idiot à la tête dure…<br/>

La claque retentit fort et distinctement, et tandis que la main de Bilbo lui faisait un mal de chien, Thorin, incrédule, toucha la marque rouge sur sa joue... Et sourit.</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review ? é.è</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>